


You're a Wonder- And I'm Just Awestruck

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Jason Todd's thighs everybody, M/M, Praise Kink, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's gorgeous, but brag all he wants, he never seems to believe he is. Roy would very much like to change that, starting with possibly his favorite body part on his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Wonder- And I'm Just Awestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this purely for myself because I needed Roy to worship Jason's thighs.

Jason groaned, tipping his head to the side, his warm cheek brushing against Roy’s cool pillow. The redhead was between his splayed legs, on his belly, licking a hot trail up the inside of one of his thick thighs. They trembled under his hands slightly, muscles flexing, making Roy chuckle as he paused, choosing to glance up Jason’s naked body- past his hard cock, resting against those goddamn _perfect_ abs, up his chest and his neck and to stare at what he could see of that pretty face.

Roy grinned to himself, squeezing both of Jason’s thighs and turning to gently suck at his balls- got a sharp gasp, a full body tremor. Jason was so worked up already- Roy could see it in his body, while they’d been working out earlier. The way he kept _staring_ at Roy, with those grey eyes like some sort of fire-clouds, the green speckles within them bright as acidic emeralds. He _always_ knew the look Jason gave him when he wanted him- so long as he wasn’t so distracted that he forgot to look.

He’d dragged it out, hadn’t advanced on his boyfriend, even as Jason made it obvious Roy could’ve climbed into the shower with him. He’d made him wait, made him shimmer in his desire- until they’d ended up here, finally- miraculously on their bed. That wasn’t always the case.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Roy offered, dragging his tongue up from Jason’s balls to trace over his cock, flick playfully at the head, before tipping right off so he could kiss up his abs, his torso. He leaned up until he could suck at Jason’s neck, his boyfriend tipping his head back now, exposing his throat for better access. Roy hummed his approval, leaving one beautiful-ugly bruise in his wake, before sliding back down Jason’s body-

Back to his thighs, back to the nerves that Roy knew lit to pure fire from the barest of touches. He knew Jason’s thighs were sensitive- and god, he was _glad_ for it, because they made him weak, made him want to worship them until Jason was coming from just that.

He kissed along the inside of one, guiding Jason’s legs apart further, getting him to bent his knee and dig his heel into the bed, so Roy could have access to all that smooth, tanned skin. There were less scars on the insides of his thighs- still a few, mostly old, from Jason’s days as Robin when those damn _shorts_ left so much exposed to the world.

What Roy wouldn’t _give_ now to see Jason slide into those.

He sucked gently at the skin, felt muscle contracting beneath his mouth, before he chose to suck harder, harder until Jason was whining and Roy knew he was going to bruise. _Good_. He wanted to cover Jason’s thighs in bruises, so that he couldn’t even _walk_ without knowing what Roy had done to him.

He hummed, pulled off to finish licking up one, before turning to the other. He maneuvered Jason until he had this heel digging into the bed as well, and latched onto all that perfect skin- so close to the juncture of his body that Jason’s hips tried to buck.

“Roy,” he gasped, “What- what are you-”

“Your legs are fucking amazing,” Roy mumbled, pulling back a fraction to admire this bruise. He licked his lips, glanced up at his boyfriend, who had pushed himself up on his elbows. His pupils were huge, blown, and his hair was sticking to his forehead. Even his lips seemed darker- and Roy wondered if he had been biting them. _God_ he loathed to miss that- but he had important work to do, where he was.

He nipped at Jason’s thigh, got a sharp gasp, and kissed back down it, pausing at Jason’s knee. He gave him a reassuring squeeze, before turning _back_ to the first, to lavish kisses and playful licks along it. Jason’s breath was coming faster, harder- and Roy didn’t need to look to know his cock was leaking precum all over his belly. Every little squirm from Jason was enough to tell him that.

“Babe, c’mon,” Jason breathed, before he gave a broken sound as Roy sucked another bruise into one sensitive thigh. “You’re- you’re _killing me_.”

“Am I now?” Roy’s voice came from his chest- husky, almost hoarse. His own cock was aching between his legs, but he hadn’t even the faintest thought to touch himself. God, not when Jason was _right there_ , when he could touch all those scars instead. He traced one old one with his thumb, following the curve of Jason’s thigh. “How old is this?”

“What?”

“This scar? How old is it?” He rubbed again, and Jason squeezed his eyes shut, breathing sharply through his nose as his cock twitched over the contact.

“I...I don’t-”

“You _know_. You know all your scars.”

“I was thirteen,” he offered up, and Roy hummed, leaning down and nosing at it.

“In those fucking sinful shorts, right?” Jason groaned, tipping his head back, Roy’s breath warm on his skin from each word he spoke. And when the man chuckled, Jason couldn’t keep his hips from rocking up, gyrating and looking for contact. Roy pressed his mouth to the scar, kissed once- before sucking, so hard that Jason’s body lurched, his eyes snapping open.

“ _Jesus fuck Roy_ ,” he gasped, hands grasping at the sheets, tugging. His thigh muscles twitched beneath Roy’s mouth, and the redhead only groaned, pulling off the flick his tongue against the newly forming bruise.

“My scar now,” he whispered, “no one else gets to mark you up here. This space is _mine_.” Jason sucked on his lip, nodded and exhaled hard as Roy sucked yet _another_ bruise into his thigh. He grasped at him as he did so, pressed his thumb into the bruise over his scar- had Jason giving a broken cry. Roy shuddered over it, mumbled _so pretty_ into Jason’s skin, before turning to his other thigh, kissing and licking gently at a patch of skin before grasping it in his teeth, biting so hard that Jason entire body rocked with it.

“Roy!” he shouted, those muscles flexing against Roy’s teeth. He’d stopped a moment short of breaking the skin, and when he pulled away there were gorgeous indents in Jason’s skin.

Roy growled over it, straightening up to take a moment to survey the marks he’d left, before he was leaning over Jason, licking at the precum on his belly, but only allowing his lips to bump his cock- otherwise, ignoring it.

“Can you get up for me Jaybird?” he whispered, and Jason nodded, pushing himself up again. Roy pulled away, got up on his knees and patted the bed in front of him.

Carefully, Jason got on his knees as well, and Roy grabbed him, turned him so that he could press right up against his back, fitting in perfectly. He kissed at his shoulder, licked at a fresher scar, while one hand scrambled for the lube he’d tossed onto the bed _somewhere_. It took a moment to get his hand around it, to pop it open while he kept his other arm around Jason’s waist- but his mouth on Jason’s back kept Jason distracted. The scars here were heavier, far more numerous- puckers and tears from bullets and blades and _lord only knows what else_.

“Pretty boy,” Roy whispered, as he kissed where a bullet had once embedded in the back of Jason’s shoulder. Roy remembered it- he remembered digging it out with his damn _fingers_ and listening to Jason grind his teeth as if he was determined to turn them into dust. But he’d barely made a noise.

It was impressive.

Jason swallowed thickly. “I’m not,” he started, and Roy tightened his arm around his waist. He dug his teeth into his shoulder, and Jason’s words dissolved into a shout.

“You are,” he breathed, and god, _god_ , Jason’s inability to see how fucking utterly breathtaking he was drove Roy up a wall most days. Yeah, Jason put on bravado that he thought he was _hot stuff_ , but when it came down to the truth, when he was confronted with all these scars and the knowledge that there’d only be more- it fell away. “You have no fucking clue.” Roy pushed up against his ass, ground his cock into the firm flesh, nearly snickered at the way Jason lost his breath. “That? That’s all from you babe.”

Jason pushed back, and Roy nuzzled the space between his shoulders, reaching around Jason with both arms now, so he could pour lube onto one hand. He tossed the bottle back towards him, as Jason managed out, “You gonna fuck me babe?”

Roy chuckled, kissed the space between his shoulders as he kept one arm firm around Jason’s waist, the other delving between his thighs. Jason shuddered as Roy’s slick fingers worked along his bruised and sensitive skin, smearing them slick, his wrist from time to time brushing up ever-so-gently against his balls. Jason glanced down- was watching, and Roy nipped at the back of his neck.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” he finally answered, “Just not the way you think.” Jason shivered at that, as Roy pulled away from Jason, so he could grab the lube again, let it drip down onto his own cock. He wanted this to be _wet_ , to be filthy in the best way possible- and from the little impatient noises Jason was making, he had zero reservations and wanted the same damn thing.

Roy tossed the lube away again, grasping at Jason’s hips and easing forward, rubbing the head of his cock against the back of his thighs. Jason shivered, and Roy leaned his forehead against his shoulder, exhaling against Jason’s sweat-damp skin.

Jason eased his thighs apart _just enough_ for Roy to push between them. The feeling of hot, hard skin rubbing past all those bruises, all that already- tender flesh, had Jason whining, letting his head drop forward so he could see the head of Roy’s cock, past his own erection.

“Close those pretty legs for me,” Roy huffed, and Jason did as he was asked, squeezing around Roy’s cock, until his boyfriend was groaning. He rocked his hips, pulling back before pushing forward, between heavy muscle, and Jason trembled. Roy smirked to himself when he felt it, and squeezed his boyfriend’s hips. “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Jason admitted- sounding a little shocked- and later, Roy would have to remind him that he had yet to do a single thing to Jason that _hadn’t_ felt good. He knew what he was doing, when it came to Jason, and making him feel _out-of-his-mind-amazing_.

Roy hummed, thrusting lazily, before both his hands slid off Jason’s hips. One grasped at the base of his cock, gave it a squeeze- and Jason moaned loud over finally having contact. The other reached higher, found one of Jason’s pierced nipples and pinched it, turned the moan into a gasp. Jason reached back, nearly clawing at Roy’s hips, trying to hold onto him, pulling him in faster until Roy was _fucking_ those glorious thighs, over bruises and scars- and it was nothing but the slick, wet sound of skin, his hand pumping Jason’s cock as quickly as his own hips moved, his fingers leaving Jason’s nipple so his hand could splay over his pec, and he could rub his palm over it.

“Roy, fuckin’ shit, babe,” Jason gasped out, tipping his head back. Roy chuckled into his neck, felt tingling in his spine, his balls- a tightness in his belly. He rocked harder, before he turned and bit at Jason’s shoulder, digging in as his hips stuttered with his orgasm. He pulled back just enough that his cum smeared Jason’s already beaten and slick thighs, felt Jason trembling around him, still squeezing him tightly.

Roy stroked harder, faster, twisted his fist around the head of Jason’s cock like he liked, until Jason was shouting out his name, coming over his knuckles. It dripped down to Roy’s wrist in pearly streams. He grinned to himself one he released his mouth’s hold on Jason’s shoulder, pulling back and releasing his boyfriend. Jason turned, flopped down onto the bed on his back, working to catch his breath. Roy studied him for a moment, before he lifted his hand and- holding Jason’s gaze- licked up along his fingers.

Jason shuddered, cursed under his breath, as Roy’s mouth moved down to his own wrist, caught the drops that clung there. He hummed over the salty, bitter taste- the kind that had his body and mind screaming _Jason Jason Jason_ and _sex sex sex_ like a damn broken record.

“I need another taste,” Roy breathed out, before he was pulling Jason’s legs apart, leaning down to lap at the head of his softening cock. Jason gasped, hips pushing up, head tipping back- body screaming over the stimulation. He needed a second, a breath- but he didn’t _want_ it, not when Roy’s tongue was warm, when it made his belly flip that his boyfriend loved how he tasted, couldn’t get enough of it.

Roy pulled back after a moment, knew the strained, torn look on his boyfriend’s face- too much and not wanting it to be too much- and chose to sink down between his thighs again. He rubbed his thumb into one bruise, smearing lube and cum, rubbing it into Jason’s skin, and Jason gave a full body shudder, arching his back.

“You’re such a mess,” Roy mumbled, turned towards the other and licking carefully, coming away with his tongue coated in his own cum, the flavor mingling so fucking _perfectly_ with Jason’s that his head spun. He crawled up him then, found Jason’s mouth and kissed him, pushed his bitter tongue into Jason’s mouth for him to suck on, to mewl over the mixing of flavors. “We taste so damn good,” Roy breathed, and Jason nodded, swallowing thickly, keeping his legs splayed, his thighs bared should Roy decide he wanted to stretch back out between them, to worship and torment them again. But he instead bowed his head, nuzzled Jason’s neck, kissing gently this time. “Did you like that?”

“Yeah,” Jason admitted, “A lot.” Roy chuckled, turned to kiss his jaw- his cheek.

“Mmm, good. So we can do it again?”

This time, _Jason_ smiled, as he reached up and lazily began tracing his fingers along Roy’s back. “Yeah. Gimme a couple of minutes to shimmer down, and we can go again.”

Roy choked, lifting his head to stare down- and ah, there was his devil, there was that gorgeous smirk and the _dance_ in Jason’s eyes. “I didn’t mean right _now_.”

“No? Well, I did.” He shifted a little, leaned up to peck at Roy’s lips. “Now, come down here and kiss me for a while. You’re not done with me and you know it.”

Roy grinned, dazzling, the kind that always had Jason’s heart stopping for a moment- and did exactly that. After all, who was he to _ever_ say no to Jason? He was sure the day he did, the world would be ending.


End file.
